<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...coz i'm checkin' you out by LugianBeforeSwine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395104">...coz i'm checkin' you out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine'>LugianBeforeSwine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, and lance is not a student, but keith is a grad student, mentioned hunk/shay - Freeform, or more specifically it takes place at a university, terrible pick-up lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lance had been working at the local university’s library for the past three years. To say that he had seen some shit would be a gross understatement.</i>
</p>
<p>It's a new semester, there's a stupid-attractive grad student who's always in the library, and Lance's friends and coworkers are just trying to look out for his best interests, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...coz i'm checkin' you out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey! I started writing this 3 years ago, opened it today on a whim, and got inspired to continue it. I don't know how long it's gonna end up being or how frequently I'll be able to update it, but if it brings someone even a tiny speck of joy, my mission will be accomplished. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance had been working at the local university’s library for the past three years. To say that he had seen some shit would be a gross understatement. As he traversed the many rows in his duty to put books back in their proper places, he had encountered students sleeping standing up leaning against a bookcase; devouring pizza and flinging grease all over specially-bound first editions; performing the horizontal tango on top of tables; and on one particularly memorable occasion, a savvy studier ripping pages out of a textbook in order to wipe his pale, naked ass with them (what <i>A History of 18th Century South America</i> had ever done to him, Lance would never know.) The point was, Lance had seen it all, and despite everything, he loved his job. The hours were decent, it was easy to pick up overtime when he was particularly strapped for cash, and he had some truly excellent coworkers.</p>
<p>There was just one problem. A problem that was currently typing furiously on his laptop, a scowl on his face and the very tip of his tongue poking out from between his lips. A problem that Lance had first encountered approximately three weeks ago and had been unable to stop thinking about since.</p>
<p>“What’s your secret crush up to today?”</p>
<p>Lance yelped and dropped the book he was holding. An impish face framed by wild brown hair stared at him through oversized glasses from the opposite side of the bookshelf.</p>
<p>“<i>Dammit</i>, Pidge, you know how much I hate it when you do that,” Lance snapped, picking up the fallen book as Pidge cackled and circled around to Lance’s side of the bookshelf. “What do you want, other than to publicly humiliate me, obviously?”</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing,” Pidge said, affecting an air of innocence as her gaze pointedly traveled between Lance and Scowly Boy. “I was just returning some books and figured I’d stop to say hi to my favorite junior librarian.”</p>
<p>“I’m not technically a librarian, and you know this,” Lance muttered.</p>
<p>“Whatever.” Pidge shrugged and followed behind Lance as he made his way to the next aisle over. “Anyway, you going to Shay’s party tonight?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I promised Hunk I’d be his wingman.”</p>
<p>“Always the wingman, never the wing,” Pidge sighed wistfully.</p>
<p>Lance turned to her and blinked slowly. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>Pidge scoffed. “Come on now. ‘Always a bridesmaid, never a bride’? It was a joke.”</p>
<p>Lance continued to stare at her blankly.</p>
<p>“Okay, well, never mind,” Pidge said, shaking her head. “My point was that you seem to be a little bit fixated on Emo Hair over there. Have you tried talking to him yet?”</p>
<p>If Lance’s arms weren’t full of books, he would have covered his face with his hands. As it was, Pidge could see all too clearly the way Lance’s face flushed at the mention of his crush. “Of course I haven’t,” Lance said, rounding a corner a little too quickly and nearly taking out a student’s eye with the edge of a hardcover. “What am I supposed to say to him? ‘Hey, come here often?’ Yes, clearly, he comes here nearly every day. To <i>study</i>. He’s always busy. He’s typing something, or writing notes, or burying his face in a book—”</p>
<p>“Yeesh, okay, okay, I get it,” Pidge said, holding up a hand to stop Lance’s rant. “In case you haven’t noticed, you have this tendency to flirt with anything on two legs, so forgive me for thinking that maybe you had spoken to the guy already.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lance said, moving books aside with more force than was strictly necessary, “but that’s easy because I usually don’t <i>mean</i> it.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” A sly smirk began creeping its way over Pidge’s features. Lance froze. That look was never a good sign. “Oh, so you’re saying this guy is <i>different</i>.”</p>
<p>“No! I mean, well—” Lance shoved a book onto its shelf and turned despairingly to Pidge. “I guess? Maybe? But I don’t even actually know the guy, like, at all, so…”</p>
<p>Pidge slung an arm around Lance’s shoulders, not an easy feat since she was a solid ten inches shorter than him. “Chin up, pal,” she said, her grin managing to look just the slightest bit menacing. “I am hereby officially volunteering myself to be your personal love advisor.”</p>
<p>Lance shot her a look that was one part skepticism and two parts horror. “Please do not.”</p>
<p>“It’s too late.” Pidge released Lance and rubbed her hands together gleefully. “We’ll talk more at the party. See you tonight!” And with that, she strode down the aisle and towards the stairway.</p>
<p>Lance watched her until she disappeared down the stairs, then he heaved a sigh and got back to work. This whole thing was ridiculous. He didn’t even know the guy’s name!</p>
<p>About two hours later, when Lance’s book-replacing brought him back around past Scowly Boy’s table, there were four new students sitting there and his stupid crush was nowhere to be seen. Lance’s only hope was that this party tonight would provide a good distraction from all this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>